


Test

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trying out archives of our own. Don't quit get how it works yet.





	Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iheartmwpp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/gifts).



Lightning was crackling around them as a storm was happening outside. "Man you chose the perfect world didn't you light." Light looks at him anoyed and says "Well excuse me princess but the council told us to come to this world and regardless how you feel we are going to folow orders." Sam grunts and decides to go to sleep.

 

" wake up Sam WAKE UP!" " Ugh what happened" sam says as he gets up from his bed. " we landed you moron."

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out on the website, please judge so I can improve my work. And when i release the actual work you will get to see kingdom hearts stuff and maybe some other fandoms will be included as well


End file.
